Back to you
by SomeWhereInTheBetween
Summary: This was it, I could walk out the door right now, get into my car and drive over to the church like I should have done when she first showed up...But I couldn't. There was something holding me in place. And it was all Sadie's God damn fault.


Like most of you, I wasn't quite satisfied with the finale. I also had nothing to do today and this spawned from my boredom. Take it for what it is and review. And in this, Quest and Sadie never broke up because I love them together.

Oh, and bt-dubs, I do not own Instant Star or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Shock enveloped him. After all that time, all the nights he spent laying awake, wishing she would show up at his front door and she was finally there. Standing before him, looking as beautiful as ever was Jude Harrison, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him playfully "Is that how you're really going to greet me after 2 years?"

Disbelief filtered across his face. He had imagined their first meeting after the infamous breakup on many different occasions, each time a different scenario. Although, he never thought it would happen like this. She was supposed to look guilty and heartbroken. She was supposed to plead with him to take her back. And he would. Everytime he ever thought about this moment, he always wrapped her in his arms and promised to never let her go again. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of his daydreams, this was reality, and reality always proved to be a hell of a lot more complicated than fantasy.

"Jude"

"What, you're not going to let me in?"

Despite his reservations, he stepped aside, allowing her to walk through the threshhold.

"This isn't exactly a good time"

Infact, it was the worst possible time imaginable. An hour from now, he was supposed to be walking down the aisle with a woman that loved him with all that she had. Rebecca, his fiance, wasn't the perfect woman by any means, but she was wonderful none the less. She was easy going and beautiful, and when he purposed she said yes, and didn't take it back. That was probably her best attribute.

Jude looked at the sleek black tux he was wearing and laughed.

"You weren't going anywhere important were you?"

Frusterating, as usual. At least he could always count on her for _that_.

"I'm getting married Jude. Today"

The playful smirk that adorned her face up until now dissappeared, a somber look replacing it.

"I know"

He knew Sadie had told her. He invited her and Quest, but decided against requesting the presence of the youngest Harrison sister. It would surely open a can of worms that he wasn't ready to deal with.

"I didn't think you'd want to come, if I had then..."

" You wouldn't have invited me regardless. And don't try to deny it, you forget how well I know you Quincy"

He knew this_ all _too well. It was a thought that haunted him, because he knew that no matter how much he wished it differently, no one understood him the way Jude did, not even the woman he was supposed to be marrying in... 45 minutes.

"You never answered my question"

"And what was that?"

"What are you doing here?"

There was that determined glint again. She turned around, gazing softly at the crashing waves through two big windows, pondering his question for a moment.

"This really is a beautiful place you've got here. Very relaxing, I assume"

Goddammit why was she here? It wasn't enough to break his heart and fly off to London. No, she had to show up unexpectedly the day he was set to marry another woman. What was the purpose of her visit? He watched as she wandered around his living room, taking everything in. She stopped infront of a picture of him and Rebecca.

"Is this her?" He nodded

"She's Beautiful"

"And she's waiting for me to marry her"

She was looking straight into his eyes, probably trying to look into his soul. She was the only one who ever realized just how much emotion showed in his baby blues.

"Do you love her?"

He looked away, avoiding her scrutiny. "You have no right to ask me that, you gave that up a long time ago"

"Well, I want it back" She paused, then, noticing his confused expression, continued " You asked me why I was here. That's my answer"

This wasn't happening. She coudn't possibly be here, asking him to throw away his whole life simply because she wanted him to. She wasn't allowed to.

"Why now, why did you suddenly decide that I was enough for you?"

A hurt expression flitted across her face, then was replaced with compassion.

"You were always enough for me Tommy. The reason I went to London alone wasn't because I didn't love you anymore. I left because for once in my life, I needed to do it on my own. I had to prove to myself that _I _was enough. And I sure as hell needed to grow up. That's what the past two years have been for me. I've been focusing on myself, doing things that fulfilled me and didn't require anyone else's approval. And I haven't been with anybody else since we broke up. London wasn't about moving on for me, it was about moving forward."

I stayed silent, taking it all in. I was surprised that she hadn't dated, and I understood the implication in her words. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't help but feel a thrill knowing I was still the only person she had trusted enough to give herself away to that completely.

"Why are you here then? If you're so happy with your new life, why are you here _now_, the day of my wedding, trying to screw around with mine?"

"Don't you see Tom? That's exactly why I chose now to come. I knew that if I allowed you to just, get married, without putting up any sort of fight, we'd both regret it for the rest of our lives"

"You sound so sure of yourself. How do you know I haven't moved on completely? How do you know that I don't want you any more?"

"Because you're wedding is in 10 minutes and you're still here"

"No Jude, this isn't fair to me. You left. YOU LEFT!"

"I always planned on coming back Tommy. Back to you"

This was it, I could walk out the door right now, get into my car and drive over to the church like I should have done when she first showed up...

But I couldn't. There was something holding me in place. And it was all Sadie's God damn fault.

"We choose each other every time"

"What?"

"Sadie called me a few days ago, said she'd told you about the wedding and that you'd probably show up. I told her that I doubted I'd ever see you again. Then she asked me if I was seriously going to go through with the marriage, and when I asked her why I wouldn't, she said that we choose each other every time"

Jude nodded, understanding what I meant. Obviously I wasn't the only one who'd heard that from Sadie.

"Does that mean you're not getting married?"

I thought about my answer for a moment. "oh no, I'm still getting married"

I could tell with that one sentence her heart began to break, so I continued "that is, if you'll still have me?"

Neither of us said anything for a while after that.

And they lived happily ever after...


End file.
